His Protector (Long Version)
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: This is just basically a longer version of the original since it was requested. Anyone new to my stories feel free to read the new one as well as the old one and review on the story that is the best. Thanks!


**In some reviews you guys asked what would happen after the train ride so I took time to edit a few things and see if I could drag out a little more from my noggin and this is what I came up with. Let me know if this is any better or worse or whatever. Based on reviews I will see which one should stay up and delete the other. This one will also be a one-shot cuz i'm just way too lazy to make it more. Well, enjoy!**

**Updated/corrected/edited: 10/11/11**

* * *

><p>I'm glad I returned to Owen right when he needed me the most. Those boys were a threat to him. I wouldn't let it happen again. I tracked him down to his school and into the pool area of the gym. There they were; the boys who pained my Owen. I bared my teeth and snarled in anger as I crashed through the window and lunged straight at the first boy I saw. Killing them all was a joy unlike any other. Their bodies pulled apart with the easiest tug. My nails gouged out eyes, ripped off heads, and disemboweled them ruthlessly. My teeth ripped into their throats and I drank without any hesitation. The boy who made the mistake of trying to drown my Owen got the worst of my anger. I threw him across the room before he even knew I was coming. I made him witness the deaths of his lackeys. I purposely made their deaths as brutal as possible.<p>

Torturing him and the ones I killed. Then I advanced on him; saving him for last. He coward and tried to back away but I grabbed him aggressively around the neck. He pleaded and cried but I only grinned cruelly. The monster in me I have come to hate moaned in hunger. I never agreed with it until this day; we had the same thing on our mind. I flung him to the floor and grabbed his arm before slowly pulling apart from his body. I felt the joint pop and dislocate before the muscle snapped and the skin ripped. He screamed in agony and I growled in pleasure. He screamed that he wouldn't harm anyone again. He pleaded and begged and groveled and made all sorts of annoying sounds. I finally had enough and tore into his throat. The blood threw me back into a pleasurable wave of bliss. When I pulled away he was barely hanging on. I reached down and tugged off his head. I sneered at the frozen horror on his face. I turned and chucked the head in the pool. During my slaughter the room quickly became splattered with blood while the pool slowly turned red. The color and taste of it made me purr in delight but I didn't feed on any of them.

I kicked a stray piece of one of the boy's body out of my way and calmly walked over to Owen who sat choking up water. I stopped in front of him and looked down at his wiry body bent over on his hands and knees. I took note of my clothes which were drenched in blood. I took a moment to steady myself before I crouched down and gently brushed my hand against his cheek. He flinched and slowly looked up at me. I offered a small smile which he returned hesitantly. I laid my hand on his cheek and then held it palm up in front of him. He reached out and I grasped his hand in mine. I pulled him to his feet and watched as the water on his hand mixed with the blood on mine. We looked into each other's eyes at the same time but I looked away. I couldn't face him after what I did. I was sure once the shock hit he would run screaming. He pulled me forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"You came back," he muttered in a broken voice. It sounded like he was about to cry. I pulled back to look at him with worry.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. I can't stand anyone hurting you," I whispered uneasily. Being in close proximity with him was stirring my inner demon into awakening again. I was too close to a mild frenzy as it was. He shook his head and his hands tightened on my waist.

"I understand," he replied. I smiled and stepped back out of his arms. He frowned and my smile faded.

"I'll help you get to the train station but I can't stay with you yet. I don't want to hurt you. I'll meet up with you later ok? Then we can leave this place behind. I mean, if you want to come with me?" I asked. He nodded and left to throw his clothes back on. When he returned, I took his hand gingerly in my own. I pulled him into my arms and took off out of the building and to the train station. After dropping him off, I snuck back into my apartment. I took a quick shower and threw on the last bit of clothes I had. I stuffed a good amount of money and valuables in my pockets. It wasn't long before I could pick out sirens in the distance. They were on the trail already. I would have to make this quick, the sun was due to rise soon. I found a couple walking their dog in a nearby park and wasted no time attacking them.

Their dog knew way before them that I was on their trail and it violently broke fee and ran away before I got to them. They sat there confused for a second and I struck. I grabbed the man and broke his neck before jumping at the woman and savagely tearing into her. My bloodlust only quieted after feeding from both of them. After all, I didn't feed from those bullies. My only goal was to see them dead. I stood and examined my clothes. I cursed at the minor mess. At least it wasn't as bad as being covered in blood. I stopped by a drinking fountain to wash the blood off my face and hands before returning to Owen. When I got there he had a trunk with him.

"Where did you get that?" I questioned. He shrugged but didn't answer. We towed the trunk to an isolated area so I could climb in. He kissed me goodnight, pausing at the metallic taste I was sure he tasted. I handed him some money and then shut the lid after I got comfortable. The trunk was pulled forward a while and then stopped. He bought the tickets and then I heard him ask someone if they could help him get his trunk onboard and silently listened to the story he made up about visiting his aunt. I smiled and thought of how easily he made that sound believable; sounding so innocent when he was towing a vampire with him to locations unknown. When I heard and felt the train under me I knocked silently on the trunk to get his attention. He knocked once back to show he was listening. _I love you Owen_, I knocked in Morse Code. _I love you too Abby_, he replied back. I grinned happily and sat in the dark wondering about my strange feelings for Owen before sensing the sun and falling into my usual deep sleep.

Owen told me we had stopped at a city some distance away and grabbed a room at a nearby motel. After helping me out of the trunk, Owen explained that he had no idea where we were.

"I'll see where we are, don't worry," I assured him. He nodded and began digging through the backpack he brought with him. I sat patiently until he was done. He set the bag aside and turned to me. I hadn't been paying any attention in the least bit. My thoughts kept wandering to all the blood I left to waste. I should have stayed and at least filled up before spending time this close to Owen. That plus the couple would have kept me going for a long time. I wouldn't have a worry about being with Owen.

A touch to my shoulder made me jump back into awareness. My primal instincts kicked in and I tackled the offender. I snarled and a soft voice floated back to my ears. I couldn't understand at first but then I came back to my senses. I had Owen pinned to the floor with a hand around his neck and the other gripping his shirt. I was instantly aware of baring my teeth at him and pulled back swiftly. He laid there in fright before he took a deep breath and got to his feet slowly. I backed away and pressed myself against the wall as far away as I could get from him. The beast raged at my stupidity and pushed me to attack. I whimpered and looked away from him. I heard him walk closer before feeling his hand against my cheek.

"Abby, look at me," he persuaded softly. I closed my eyes to block out the strong yearning to tear into him. His hand grasped my chin and he made me look at him.

"Open your eyes," he instructed. I opened my eyes to see him mere inches from my face. I couldn't hold back the uneasy growl that surfaced.

"Owen I have to go. I can't control it," I warned in a slightly deepened tone. I expected him to do as I said but he didn't. Instead, he pressed closer and hesitantly leaned forward. He stopped right when our noses touched.

"Can I-?" he said shyly. I nodded hesitantly and he closed the distance. I groaned and pulled him closer, wanting to taste him even more. When I couldn't hold back any more I softly pushed him away and ran to the door. Barely anyone was around tonight. I eventually ran into a man who slid out of an alley and grabbed me. I struggled but went limp so he would feel victory and take me who knows where. He dragged me into a deeper part of the alley and tried to undress me. He threw off his jacket but didn't get very far with me. He held me down with one hand and tried to pull my pants off. His sick grin inspired a twisted laugh from me that echoed in the alley. He froze and stared at me in horror. I smirked and snarled before grabbing his wrist and snapping it. I kicked out, hearing his ribs crack as he fell back against the wall. I jumped to my feet. My hand shot out and dug straight into his torso, easily cutting through and disemboweling him. He gasped and gurgled as he tried to hold himself together. He weakly put up a hand to stop me.

I grabbed it and bit into his flesh. I let my bloodlust careen out of control as I sawed through the joint in his arm and ripped it off. A bloodcurdling scream escaped his mouth before I silenced him. I ripped half his neck out feeding on him to the point that his head hung on just barely. I hurriedly took him apart and greedily ate my fill. I used his jacket to wipe myself off the best I could and threw it over the tattered remains. I stalked through the city occasionally playing the role of a lost little girl to figure out where we were. Once I mentally mapped it all out I returned to the room. When I arrived Owen was sitting by the window waiting for me. He had already covered every inch of the windows so no sunlight could get in. Even without the sun showing I knew it was a matter of time before it arose. I told him our location and suggested that we should move to the bigger city nearby where it would be harder to find us should the authorities be looking. Of course it would require another train ride to get there. He nodded solemnly.

"Will you regret leaving your home behind?" I questioned quietly as I circled the room and examined it absentmindedly.

"No, I can easily leave my old life behind. It only reminds me of my misery," he replied just as quiet. His scent led me back to him. He sat at the end of the bed with his head bowed. I walked over and climbed on the bed. I pulled on his arm to direct him to lie next to me. When he was finally laying down he pulled me close and I tucked my head under his. I inhaled deeply and a small groan escaped my lips. I felt him shudder and tense slightly.

"What about your mother?" I mumbled against his neck. I could care less about her but I needed to know if he would lose all ties so he had no second thoughts.

"She will be fine on her own. I don't regret leaving her," he replied. I smiled in content. I kissed his neck and he shivered. The hunger buzzed through me slightly. Silence passed as I tried to keep myself calm.

"Are you afraid?" I asked suddenly.

"I'm not afraid of travel if that's what you mean," he said.

"No, I mean, are you afraid of me?" I rephrased. He paused before answering.

"I think any sane individual who has witnessed what I have would be running scared but for some reason I'm not. It isn't what you are but who you are. I see a lonely person like me who has had a miserable past and longs for someone who understands," he explained. He kissed my forehead and held me tighter.

"I'm grateful that you showed up in my life Abby. I really am," he stated. I smiled and looked up into his eyes. I couldn't explain why I liked him so much but I did. He was unlike any other I've met in my long life. A reprieve from the great darkness I found myself constantly lurking in.

"I'm glad I found you too Owen," I replied. He leaned close to kiss me but I pulled away. His expression was puzzled.

"I don't know if I'll always have to remind you but it's not like I had a slice of pizza earlier," I warned him. He surprised me with a laugh.

"I know that but I've had a bloodier kiss before and I wasn't complaining," he replied. Before I could protest he pulled me in for a kiss. He shyly tried to deepen it and I would have laughed at his inexperience except the taste of him was driving me insane. My concentration was easily derailing into thoughts about tasting his blood. When I couldn't handle anymore I pulled away. He was breathing heavily and so was I but for a different reason.

"What time is it?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

"Two in the morning," he replied after checking his watch. I took deep breaths and settled my thoughts.

"One bite is all it takes to make him mine," I muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied hastily.

"I wouldn't mind that," he said. I was about to disagree except the honesty in his voice silenced me.

"Maybe once we get out of here and find somewhere safe to live but not now," I answered dismissively. He agreed and we lapsed into silence. He laid there trailing a finger down my arm. I closed my eyes and relaxed for once in what seemed like a very long time.

"We will be here today but are we going to leave soon?" he wondered.

"Yes this is only a hiding place while the sun is up. Will you be willing to carry that trunk around?" I asked uncertainly.

"Anything to get you to safety," he replied tenderly before he nuzzled my neck. I tilted my head to allow him more room. He nipped at my skin and I held back a growl.

"Owen," I purred as I pushed him away.

"Please don't do that. You don't know what you're teasing," I warned him. He chuckled.

"Isn't that the point?" he replied.

"When did you get so bold?" I accused.

"Ever since you told me to stick up for myself; I'm just not good at it strength wise," he answered. I smirked, showing off my teeth threateningly. I pushed him on his back and growled down at him. Half of me wanted to just bite into him now but the other half was holding back as much as possible. He looked startled at first but he quickly tried to gain confidence.

"Don't test me so much Owen. I want you like any other predator wants her prey. Your blood already tempted me once and I've had a taste. You are just as tempting as everyone else. The difference is that I care about you so don't make it harder for me to resist by teasing," I said seriously. He nodded and I held his hand to see his watch. Without a word I kissed his cheek and slid off the bed. I hopped into the trunk and closed the lid.

"I'll get us to the next city Abby have a good sleep," I heard him sigh before he got off the bed and locked the trunk. I felt morning arrive and I slowly sunk back into sleep.

A series of knocks on the lid of the trunk woke me up. They started again and I realized it was Morse Code. He was asking if I was awake. I answered a confirmation and the lock snapped open. He lifted the lid and peered in at me. I glanced up at him and smiled. He helped me from the trunk and I stepped out into another room. This one was a little bigger and nicer. The windows were already covered and taken care of. I turned to him and gave him a hug.

"I knew you could do it," I commented into his shoulder. He laughed and squeezed me against him.

"Does that surprise you?" he asked. I shook my head. I breathed in and was rewarded with his heady scent. He realized what I was doing and looked at me.

"Do you need to go?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"I might need to. I don't usually need to feed this much but I have to be careful around you Owen. I need to take precautions. I don't want to hurt you," I told him truthfully. His hand came up to cup my face.

"I'll always be here for you Abby," he whispered. I smiled and hesitantly kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his. I wanted so badly to change him then and there. After all, we reached safety and nothing plagued us here. He broke the kiss and pulled me to the bed.

"We have a lot of time before the sun rises. If you want you can…I mean if you feel like it I won't stop you if…" he stuttered uncertainly. I realized he was asking to be turned. My hunger flared and desire welled up in me.

"Is that really what you want Owen?" I questioned as I leaned in to kiss his neck. His breathing was heavy but he nodded. I kissed him deeply before returning to his throat. I licked his skin and groaned in need.

"Do it Abby," he forced out in a tense tone. His head was tilted back in a perfect picture of submission. I wasted no more time. I bared my teeth and bit deeply into his shoulder. He cried out in pain and his body tensed up. His hand grasped mine desperately. I couldn't stop myself from taking some blood before forcefully pulling away. I had a hard time keeping myself from tearing into him like I did to so many. I stumbled away and tried to rein in my bloodlust. I looked up at Owen who twitched a little on the blood stained sheets. Agony twisted his features. I took a deep breath before I rooted trough his bag for the key to the room. When I couldn't find it I returned to his side. I dug in his pockets and finally found the key. I turned to leave but his hand reached out and grasped my arm.

"Abby…" he moaned in pain. I frowned just as painfully. I put the key in my pocket and leaned over him.

"I'll be back my Owen," I whispered as I pushed his hair out of his sweaty face. He nodded and let me go. I left the room and locked it behind me. I easily made my way through the city and entered the nearest restaurant. I walked straight to the soda vendor and grabbed a large empty cup and a top. I put Owen out of my mind as I scoured the city for an opportunity to catch someone unaware. I found a man striding shiftily around a corner and into a nearby alley. I followed him and found myself surrounded by three men. A woman sat crying on the ground half-dressed and one of them was laughing and still playing with her. I grimaced and glared at the men around me.

"What's a pretty little girl like you doing out here at night and so alone?" The one I followed asked me with a lecherous smirk. I feigned fright and backed away. I bumped into a man behind me and dropped the cup. It rolled and stopped by the wall. I cursed internally and held my act.

"Please don't hurt me," I whined and the men laughed.

"Of course not sweetie we would never do that," he replied as he kneeled in front of me. The man behind me gripped my shoulders in his big hands.

"Can I have her Larry? She looks so sweet," the man holding onto me asked in a deep gravelly voice. The man named Larry who I followed into this situation grinned.

"Go ahead Hector me and Tom still have the woman," he replied as he dragged a greedy hand down my chest before he turned to join Tom in torturing the woman. She cried out when Larry dropped his pants and I turned my attention to Hector. His hand grabbed a hold of my upper arm and threw me to the floor.

"Now don't struggle and it will go by fast," he said. His hands reached out to do who knows what but I hurriedly pulled him forward so that I could whisper in his ear.

"I'll be sure to make this enjoyable for one of us," I promised in a deepened tone. His face broke out in horror and I grinned. Before he could do anything else I tore out his throat. He gurgled and fell over. The other two had no idea what happened yet. They were too busy having fun. I jumped forward and slit Tom's throat silently. He grabbed his neck in shock and stumbled before he fell over. Larry laughed.

"Did you have too much fun Tom?" he asked without looking at his fallen friend.

"No, I did," I growled menacingly. He froze and pushed himself to his feet. He fumbled with his pants and then turned.

"What the fuck are you!" He cried out when he noticed the other men were dead. I didn't answer instead I lunged at him and had my fill. The woman screamed and I silenced her too. I retrieved the cup and proceeded to drain blood into it. I peered out at the street and then down at my clothes.

"At least I didn't spill too much this time," I mumbled. I wiped my face on Hector's shirt and darted from the alley when no one was around. The sun was close to rising and it made me anxious. When I reached the motel, Owen was crouched in a corner shaking. He hugged his legs and had his head tucked in his arms. I shut and locked the door before striding to him. I crouched in front of him and put a hand on his arm. He looked at me with a crazed expression. The hunger was already taking affect.

"Here drink this," I offered as I held out the big cup. He leaned forward and sniffed the air. He reached out slowly and took the cup. He pulled off the lid and hurriedly downed the contents. I smiled and sat down cross legged. He set down the cup and sighed in content.

"Thanks Abby," he said in a ragged voice. I stood and held out a hand to him. He took it and I hauled him to his feet. I pulled him to the bed and he followed.

"Come on the sun is rising. Can you feel it?" I asked him and he nodded.

I laid down with him and he wrapped me in his arms and snuggled close. I kissed his shoulder where I bit him. The bite was all healed now. My kisses traveled up his neck and ended on his lips.

"I love you Abby," he murmured against my mouth.

"I love you too Owen," I replied with a smile. My instincts told me the sun was here and I grew tired. Owen stretched beside me before pulling me close and fell asleep. My last thought was the happiness I finally found when I first met Owen and what would come later as we spent forever together.


End file.
